My Sister, My Girlfriend
by Hitsu the Protector
Summary: Lui Hibiki mempunyai seorang adik perempuan bernama Ring Suzune . Dia mencintai adik nya sendiri . Ingin rasanya dia menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada Ring . Namun, dia takut Ring akan marah padanya, dan hubungannya akan rusak . Bagaimana kelantannya ? Silahkan langsung baca aja... Don't like, don't read ! Rated M, LEMON !


**Rate : M **

**Genre : Romance**

**Summary : **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Vocaloid **

**.**

**.**

**Cerita pertama ku di original nih ! Semoga pembaca menyukai karya ku yang amatir dan gaje ini (bungkuk dalem-dalem) Disini kuceritain Ring ama Lui... Yah, sebenarnya bukan keinginan ku untuk jadiin Ring ama Lui, ini gara-gara adik ku nantang . Tapi, lama-kelamaan aku nulis, eh, jadi seneng deh . Moga-moga banget, pembaca suka ya ! "\^o^/"**

**Enjoy Reading !**

_MY SISTER, MY GIRLFRIEND !_

Lui pov

" Bangun oni-chan ! Atau kau akan terlambat ke sekolah ! " Teriak adik ku, dengan suara bising yang yang mengganggu tidur ku .

" Hai..." Jawab ku sekeras yang kubisa dan bangun dari futon ku . Aku berjalan mengambil handuk ku dan segera menuju kamar mandi .

Ssh...ssh...

Aku berusaha mandi dengan cepat dan bersih . Walau ku tau tak akan sebersih yang kuharapkan .

CKLEK

Bunyi pintu kamar terbuka .

" Oni-chan, waktu nya sarapan !" Kudengar suara adik ku . Aku tak memedulikannnya, dan melanjutkan mandi ku .

KREK

Kugeser pintu kamar mandi, dan berusaha meraih handuk ku yang tergantung dekat washtavel . Saat berhasil kuraih handuk ku yang berwarna jingga, kubalut disekitar pinggang ku, dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi . Terlihat adik ku yang sedang berdiri dan melihat sekeliling kamar ku . Mata nya menatap ku dan berkata

" Oni-chan... sarapannya su..." Kata-katanya terhenti setelah melihatku dengan selembar handuk . Dengan rasa kagetnya, yang kutau dari raut wajahnya, yang mulai memerah, dan akhirnya memerah semerah apel .

'Kurasa dia akan teriak ' pikir ku dalam hati . Aku berlari padanya dan...

" Kyaaa... Hmp.." Dia berteriak, tapi langsung kututup mulutnya dengan tangan ku dan berkata " Shht... Diamlah... Jangan teriak, kau mau Miku datang dan menghancurkan pintu rumah lagi, seperti kemaren ? Kau tau kan Miku sangat peduli pada mu, dan dia selalu menyalahkan ku Ring.." Kata ku dengan penegasan pada setiap kalimat .

" Hmp... hmp..." Ring memukul-mukul tangan kanan ku dan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu . Kulepas tangan kanan ku perlahan dari mulut kecilnya yang lembut dan hangat .

" Hh...hh..hh... Dasar ...Oni-chan ! Kau membuat ku kaget dengan penampilan mu ini.." Ucapnya dengan nada tinggi

" Gomen... Sekarang, keluarlah " Suruhku

" Hah ?" Ring bingun dengan kata-kata ku dan terihat dari wajahnya . Aku memutar bola mata ku dan berkata lagi

"Kau mau melihat ku ganti baju ? " Tanya ku .

Wajahnya langsung blusshing begitu mendengar perkataan ku dan berkata dengan nada marahnya

" O...oni-chan ! " Ring lalu berlari kecil, keluar dari kamar ku .

' Ha~, dasar, pagi-pagi sudah ribut . '

Dasar, adik yang merepotkan . Namanya Suzune Ring . Sebenarnya, bukan adik kandung ku, kenapa ? Karna nama depan kami berbeda . Namaku Hibiki Lui . Kenapa, dia bisa menjadi adik ku ? Yah... karna dia anak dari ibu kedua ayah ku . Umurnya baru 15 tahun . Beda 2 tahun dari ku. Walau begitu, sebenarnya aku menyayanginya melebihi apapun . Dan kurasa, rasa sayang ku ini, sebenarnya rasa suka . Tapi, aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Aku takut, dia marah dan mulai menghindari ku . 2 hari lagi ulang tahun ku yang ke-17 . Kuharap, Ring ingat dan memberiku kado yang ku ingin kan .

Normal pov

Lui mengambil seragam sekolahnya . Mengenakannya dengan cukup rapi . Lui berjalan keluar kamarnya yang sudah dia rapikan, dengan membawa tas sekolahnya .

" Oni-chan.. sarapan dulu !" teriak Ring dari arah ruang makan .

" Tidak usah, aku sudah terlambat... Tidak usah, aku sudah terlambat !" balas ku dengan pergi, dan tak lupa mengambil selembar roti panggang, dan melahapnya dengan cepat . Lui berlari keluar rumahnya dengan cepat dan terdengar teriakan dari dalam rumah "Oni-chan !" Teriak Ring yang marah, dengan kelakuan kakaknya .

Lui, terus berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya, yang hampir tertutup . Dengan segenap tenaga, dia berhasil menerobos masuk gerbang itu . Dia kembali melanjut kan larinya . Dan kali ini, dia berusaha agar tidak telat masuk kelas .

Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas 2-3, yaitu kelasnya , dia menggeser pintu itu, dan terlihat lah sesosok sensei , yang berambut senada dengan bunga sakura, sedang mengajar dengan serius . Sensei itu berbalik melihatnya dan berkata

" Ho ho... Tumben kau mau mengikuti pelajaran ku Hibiki Lui... " Sindirnya

Lui, tersenyum sinis, mendengar sindiran senseinya dan berkata dengan seutas senyuman terbaiknya " yah.. mungkin aku mulai suka pada pelajaran mu Luka-sensei . Lagi pula, wajah mu tambah cantik.." Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berhasil membuat senseinya blusshing

" Ukh... sudahlah ! Duduk di tempat mu !" Bentak Luka-sensei yang kehabisan kata-kata .

Lui berjalan, menuju tempatnya yang terletak paling belakang . Dia menaruh tasnya, pada gantungan lalu mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajarannya .

" Baiklah... mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita " Kata Luka-sensei

SKIP TIME...

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Lui masih tetap duduk di bangkunya .

"Hei Lui !" Panggil seseorang dari belakangnya . Diliriknya dan terlihat kedua kawan nya Kaito dan Len .

" Apa ?" Tanya Lui cuek

" Kau hebat tau.." Kata Kaito

" Hah ? "

" Iya, kau membuat Luka-sensei bersemburat merah... " Tambah Len.

"Hm.." katanya Lui cuek lagi

" Kau tak senang ? " Tanya Kaito

" Tidak juga " Balas Lui .

" Hei, bagaimana kalau pelajaran selanjutnya kita bolos ? " ajak Len dengan semangatnya

" Hah ? Kau gila ? pelajaran selanjutnya, pelajaran Meiko-sensei ! Kau mau, kita di suruh minum sakenya lagi ? " Ujar Kaito dengan nada kagetnya .

" Ayo Len... mumpung aku sedang bosan . " Kata Lui setuju, lalu bangkit dari kursinya, dan menarik Len keluar kelas . Kaito bertanya pada kedua sahabatnya " Kalian serius ? "

" Tentu saja ! " Jawab Len mantap .

" Hah~ Baiklah, aku ikut . " Jawab Kaito terpaksa . " Lalu, kita mau kemana ? " tanya nya lagi

" Bagaimana, kalau kita keruang Audiovisual ? " Usul Len sambil mengacungkan jarinya

" Untuk apa ? " tanya Lui

" Aku bawa kaset nih... Kita nonton disana . " Kata Len lagi, dengan senyum nya yang terlihat licik

" Yosh ! Ayo kita keruang audiovisual ! " Kata Kaito setuju . Lui, hanya mengangguk kecil, dengan kedua tangannya yang di masukan ke saku celananya .

Akhirnya ketiga pemuda itu, pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka . setiba mereka di ruang audiovisual, Len membuka pintu itu, dengan pelan, dan menyuruh kedua temannya cepat masuk . Setelah mereka bertiga telah masuk, dan menyalakan lampu, Len mengunci pintu itu, agar tidak ada seorang pun yang tau mereka bolos .

" Terus Len, kau bawa kaset apa ? " Tanya Lui .

" Hehe... Kalian pasti akan senang, kubawa kaset ini.. " Kata Len , lalu mengeluarkan kaset yang dibicarakan . " TADA ! " Ucap Len dengan penuh kegembiraan nya dan dibarengi dengan munculnya kaset bergambar cewek, dengan rambut pirang nya dan ,memakai bikini putih, dengan pose menggairahkan . Kaito langsung histeris, sedangkan Lui menampak kan wajah kagetnya dan sedikit memerah .

" Da...dari mana kau dapat kaset seperti ini Len ? " Tanya Lui, sambil mengambil kaset itu dan melihat sampulnya .

" He..he.. Tenyata kakak ku Rin, suka menonton film seperti ini..." jawabnya

Wajah Lui dan Kaito serentak terkejut dengan bola mata yang membesar

" Ka..kakak mu Rin-chan... suka nonton film seperti ini ? " Tanya Kaito dengan bola mata masih membesar

" Yup ! " jawab Len dengan singkat dan padat

" Su..sudahlah, cepat kita nonton ! Atau seseorang akan tau kita disini !" Ajak Lui, sambil membuka sampul kaset itu dan memutar di DVD .

Mereka duduk menonton film berdurasi 2 jam 30 menit itu dengan sangat serius .Suara desahan, teriakan dan kata-kata erotis didengar mereka dengan serius .Muka mereka bersemburat semerah apel . Dan sepertinya, benda kecil mereka sudah menegang .

Lui pov

'Sial ! Kenapa aku mau menonton film seperti ini ?' batin ku

TENG TONG TING TONG

Bel pergantian jam berbunyi dengan nyaring nya, dan berhasil membuat kami bertiga terlompat kaget .

" Se..sepertinya, aku akan mencobanya di one-chan..." Gumam Len pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh ku dan Kaito .

SKIP TIME...

Pulang sekolah, aku berjalan pulang sendirian, dengan benda ku yang menegang dan keras . 'Sialan ! ' umpatku dalam hati

"Tadaima ! " Ujar ku sesampai di rumah, yang sunyi .

" Okairi oni-chan !" Balas Ring, dari dalam rumah . " Kok telat sih, pulangnya ? " Tanya Ring .

" Gomen... Ada sedikit masalah di sekolah . " Ucap ku dengan senyuman kecil .

" Em... Baiklah . Oh ya, makan malam sudah siap, ayo kita makan dulu . Sudah kubuat makanan kesukaan mu Oni-chan ! " Ajak Ring, dengan menarik tangan ku menuju ruang makan .Dia menarik kursi untuk ku . Aku duduk di kursi itu, dan melihat makanan yang tersedia di meja makan .

" Kujamin oni-chan, masakan ku kali ini lezat ! " Kata Ring

Aku tersenyum padanya . " Itadakimasu ! " ucap ku dan Ring berbarengan . Kami mulai melahap makanan itu, dengan tenang . Ring melihat ku , melahap sup labu buatannya . 'Rasanya... lumayan lah... Tidak seperti kemaren ' ucap ku dalam hati .

" Iya... Masakan mu kali, ini lezat.." Puji ku . Wajahnya terlihat senang mendengar jawaban ku .

" Hehe.." cengirnya .

Kami melanjutkan , melahap makanan kami, dengan sedikit canda tawa . Ring terus bercerita dan aku, terus mendengarnya dengan senang hati . Selesai makan malam, aku berjalan menuju kamar ku . Sedang kan Ring mencuci piring-piring kotor . Anak yang baik .

Kuganti seragam ku dengan kaos T-shrit . Kuhela nafas ku, dan berjalan keluar kamar .

" Ring... " panggil ku . Tak ada jawaban . " Ring !" Kupanggil lagi . Sama, tak ada jawaban . Saat aku menuju kamarnya, dan hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, terdengar suara Ring, sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang . Ku tempelkan teinag ku di depan pintu dan kudengar obrolan mereka

" Hei, Lenka.. bagaimana kabar mu dan kakak mu ? "

" Em... baik sih... Rinto sangat berani loh..."

" Apa maksud mu ? "

" Dia, sangat berani.. Sekarang hubungan kami sudah maju.."

" O..oh ya ? Ka..kalian sudha melakukannya ? "

" Iya... "

" Senangnya... aku juga, ingin bisa seperti mu Lenka..."

" Kenapa, kau tak menyatakan perasaan mu saja pada Lui ? "

" Ti...tidak bisa ! D-diakan kakak ku sendiri !A..aku gak mau menghancurkan hubungan kami, yang sudah berjalan dengan baik . "

" Ya sudah... Eh, udah dulu ya Ring.. Rinto manggil nih...Bye !"

" I..iya.."

Pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh ku . 'Te-ternyata Ring juga menyukai ku . ' Batin ku .

SKIP TIME 2 HARI SETELAHNYA

Waktu menunjukan pukul 08.00 pagi . 'Tak apa, ini hari minggu' kata ku dalam hati .

" Oni-chan !" panggil Ring .

"A..apa ? " jawab ku kaget

" Hari ini, kita ketaman hiburan yuk ! " Ajaknya

" Eh ? U..untuk apa ? " tanya ku

" Hari ini kan oni-chan ulang tahun, jadi kita rayakan di taman hiburan !" Jawabnya penuh semangat

" Baiklah... Tunggu, aku akan siap-siap " Jawab ku

Aku mengganti baju ku, dengan kemeja biru, dan celana jeans .

" Baiklah, aku sudah siap Ring " Ujar ku padanya dengan berjalan keluar kamar ku . Ring, sudah menunggu di depan pintu kamar ku dengan baju terusan berwarna biru langit, dan rambut nya yang panjang semata kaki.

Kupandangai dirinya dan sepertinya, wajahku sedikit memerah .

"Ah... ayo, kita pergi ! " Katanya dan menarik tangan ku .

Kami pun pergi ketanam hiburan . Disana, kami bersenang-senang , dengan memainkan berbagai wahana .

Kulirik jam tangan ku, pukul 15.00 . 'Sudah sore, sebaiknya, aku dan Ring segera pulang . ' Pikir ku

" Hei, Ring, ayo pulang, sudah sore nih..." Kata ku

" Eh...? Ta-tapi aku masih mau main oni-chan !" balasnya

" Ini sudah sore Ring, ayo kita pulang..." Jawab ku

" T-tapi ?..."

" Ayolah, lagi pula ini hari ulang tahun ku ! Kau harus mengikuti kata-kata ku Ring !" Kata ku lagi dengan menarik tangan kanan nya

" Hai..." Jawab Ring lemas .

Kami pun pulang . Sesampai di rumah, kami duduk di ruang tamu .

" Oni-chan, kalau ku kasih hadiah, maunya apa ? " tanya Ring

"Em... entahlah, mungkin... kau Ring.." goda ku

" Hah ? " jawab Ring terkaget-kaget

" Aku hanya bercanda kok Ring... Jangan terlalu dianggap serius ..." kata ku dengan sedikit cengingiran .

Wajahnya tertunduk . Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat wajahnya yang memerah .

"k-kalau o-oni-chan memang menginginkan ku, a-aku bersedia..."

Kata Ring, sambil mengangkat wajahnya, yang setengah blusing . Aku melihat nya, dan aku pun ikut blushing mendengar kata-katanya dan wajahnya yang kelihatan manis .

" R-ring, ka-kau tidak serius kan ? " Tanya ku, meyakinkan

"A-aku se-serius oni-chan ! " Jawab Ring, yang memajukan wajahnya ke arah ku .

" Be-benarkah ? " Tanyaku sekali lagi .

Angguk Ring mantap . Wajahnya tambah memerah . Kumajukan wajahku perlahan-lahan, mendekati wajahnya yang terlihat makin merah . Kutempelkan bibir ku lembut pada bibir kecilnya . Dia menutup matanya, tanda menikmati ciuman ku . Aku mulai menciumnya dengan sedikit kasar . Ku lumat bibir ranumnya, yang lembut .

Saat kami mulai kehabisan nafas, aku melepas ciuman yang memabukan itu, dan mengambil oksigen sebanyak yang kubisa .

Normal Pov

LuI mulai melumat bibir Ring lagi . Kali ini lebih ganas dari yang sebelumnya . Ring hanya bisa diam menikmati ciuman itu, dengan sedikit desahan-desahan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya yang terbungkam .

Desahan yang didengar Lui, membuatnya semakin ingin mencium Ring dan melumat nya lebih ganas lagi . Lui kembali melepas lumatannya, dan mengambl nafas . Begitu pula Ring .

Ketika Ring sedang mengatur nafasnya, Lui yang melihat mulut kecil Ring terbuka, langsung mengambil kesempatan . Dia kembali mencium Ring, dengan lidahnya yang masuk ke mulut Ring

Memelintir lidah Ring, mengabsen setiap gigi Ring, dan sedikit bergulat dengan lidah Ring . Ring terus menerus mendesah tertahan . Lui menlepas ciuman terganasnya, dan di ikuti seutas saliva bening . Lui, mengecup lembut dahi Ring, lalu turun ke pipi dan sampai di leher .

Lui memberikan kissmark di leher Ring

" O-oni...ch-chan... Ah..ah..." Desah Ring .

Lui mendengar desahan Ring, yang bagaikan melodi indah di telinganya dan ingin membuat Ring mengeluarkan desahan-desahannya .

Senyum licik, terlintas di wajah Lui . Dia memegang kedua dada Ring yang tak terlalu besar ataupun kecil, dengan cepat,dan meremasnya dengan penuh gairah, dan membuat Ring terus mengeluarkan desahan erotisnya

" Ahh...hah...hah..Akh ! " Desah Ring makin menjadi-jadi .

"Ring, kau sungguh manis.." Puji Lui, sambil terus melakukan aksi nya

Tangan nakal Lui, mulai turun kedaerah terintim Ring . Lui mengelus daerah terintim Ring dari luar celana dalam Ring . Makin lama Lui mengelusnya, makin basah pula tempat itu .

Dengan senyum liciknya, Lui berkata

" Ring, kau sudah basah . Dasar nakal..." Goda Lui

" M-mau b-bagaimana lagi... O-oni...oni-chan yang membuat ku se-sebasah ini " Blas Ring, sambil menundukan wajahnya tanda malu .

Lui mendorong tubuh Ring hingga terjatuh di sofa . Jadi posisinya Lui diatas Ring .

Lui menarik baju terusan Ring hingga terlepas . Terlihat bra dan celana dalam yang berwarna senada, yaitu biru langit . Lui tersenyum manis pada Ring . Ring melihat itu, dan blushing lagi .

Lui melepas bra Ring, dan terlihat kedua dada Ring yang tak tertutup sehelai kain pun . Kedua putting kecil Ring yang berwarna merah muda, menegak dan keras . Lui menjilat, dan memelintirnya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Dan tak segan-segan, menggigit putting Ring .

" Ahk...! Ahhh...hah...hah..." Erang Ring

Lui kembali menampak kan senyum liciknya, dan menggerakan tangan kanannya turun ke vagina Ring . Menggosok nya lagi dari luar celana . Dan terus terdengar desahan dan erangan Ring yang menjadi melodi indah bagi Lui .

Lui terus menjilat, memlintir dan meremas dada Ring dengan tangan satunya . Tangannya yang lain, ia gunakan untuk membuat Ring semakin basah .

"Ku-kumohon O-oni-chan... " Kata Ring terhenti .

Lui melihatnya, dengan kedua tangannya masih melakukan kegiatan nya dan bertanya

" Kenapa Ring ? "

" P-puas kan a-aku l-lebih lagi Oni-chan...hah..hah.."

" Baiklah, dengan senang hati ! "

Lui mulai melakukan kegiatannya dengan agak kasar . Desahan erotis terus keluar dari mulut kecil Ring . Karna merasa Ring sudah sangat basah, Lui melepas celana Ring dan menjilat vagina Ring yang basah karna ulah Lui . Teriakan kecil, keluar dari mulut Ring .

Terus dan terus, Lui melakukan aksinya . Makin lama, penisnya mulai menegang dan keras .

Saat sudah puas menikmati rasa Ring, Lui membuka celananya, dan mengeluarkan penisnya, yang sangat tegang . Ring melihatnya dan terkejut .

" Ring, bolehkah ? " Tanya Lui memastikan

" T-tentu " Jawab Ring dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya

Lui mengarahkan penisnya, pada vagina Ring yang masih sedikit basah . Memasukan pelan miliknya, dan berhenti untuk melihat raut wajah Ring .

Ring terlihat kesakitan, dan sedikit mendesah tertahan . Lui mulai memundurkan penisnya pelan, dan kembali memajukan nya dengan pelan .

'S-sempit sekali...' Batin Lui

" Akh...ahhh.." Desah Ring, sambil menggit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit yang hebat .

Dengan satu hentakan keras, sesuatu mengalir membasahi penis Lui, dengan pelan dan membuat Lui berhenti dengan kegiatannya, dan melihat apa itu .

Didapatinya darah mengalir . Lui langsung melihat kearah Ring dan berkata

" Ring, kau kesakitan kan ? " tanya Lui

Ring menutup mulut menggunakan kedua tangannya, dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan .

Lui melihat Ring yang menahan sakit itu dan setitik air yang menggenang di pelapuk mata Ring, dan mengambil ancang-ancang mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina Ring . Ring menahan nya dan berkata dengan pelan

" J-jangan... L-lanjutkan s-saja.. A-aku...aku tak apa-apa "

" Kau yakin ? Wajah mu terlihat kesakitan sekali Ring..." Balas Lui

" A-aku sung-sungguh tak apa-apa ! Percayalah " Kata Ring meyakinkan .

" Baiklah... Tapi, bila sakit sekali, kau harus mengatakannya padaku ." Kataku menuruti kemauannya

Kulanjutkan, memaju mundurkan penisku didalam vaginanya .

"Ahkk...ahh...!" Desah Ring makin keras

Makin cepat Lui memaju mundurkan penisnya, dan makin keras juga teriakan dari Ring

Dan akhirnya...

" Ring, ku-kurasa..a...aku akan K-ke-keluar . " kata Lui makin mempercepat gerakannya .

" A-akuu j-juga O-oni-chan !Hah...hah... " Balas Ring yang mulai menikmati penis Lui di dalam nya.

" Ahhh...ah...ahhh..."

"U-UKH.."

Lui menambah kecepatan nya lagi dan kali ini, Teriakan Ring semakin keras . Lui mencium bibir ranum Ring dengan penuh gairah .

CROT CROT CROT...

Begitulah bunyi penis Lui, yang mengeluarkan spermanya di luar Ring, dan akhirnya, malah membasahi wajah dan tubuh Ring .

Ring menjilat cairan putih itu . Dirasa nya kenikmatan cairan itu, dan dia mulai menjilat semua cairan yang ada ditubuhnya . Dan setelah semua cairan yang ada di tubuhnya, kini sisa yang masih tertinggal di ujung penis Lui . Ring menjilatnya, dan berhasil membuat Lui bersemburat merah melihat aksi berani Ring .

Setelah selesai, Ring tertidur di dada bidang Lui . Tetidur dengan sangat pulas . Ring kecapean dengan kegiatan mereka .

Lui berbisik kecil ditelinga Ring

" Aishiteru Ring..."

Setelah berkata begitu, Lui pun tertidur sambil memeluk Ring .

( E)

Paginya... waktu menunjukan pukul 06.00 . Ring bangun dan melihat wajah Lui di bawahnya .

"O-oni-chan ? "

Lui bangun dan melihat wajah Ring diatasnya .

" Ada apa Ring ? " Tanya Lui santai

" A...apa yang ke-kemaren itu mimpi ? " Tanya Ring dengan wajah blusing

" Tentu saja tidak Ring..." Jawab Lui tegas

" K-kalau begitu, ke-kemarin i-itu kenyataan dong ? " Tanya Ring dengan tampang bodoh

" Tentu saja ! " Balas Lui lagi . " Atau, kau mau aku melakukannya lagi ?" Goda Lui

Wajah Ring memerah seperti apel . Dia langsung melompat dari atas tubuh Lui, dan terjatuh di lantai dengan tubuh tak tertutup sehelai benang pun .

Lui yang melihat nya tertawa kecil dan berkata

" Kau... betul-betul menggoda ku Ring . " Kata Lui, yang bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan kearah Ring .

Ring dengan wajah bingung "hah ?"

Lui mulai menindisnya, dan dimulai lah permainan di pagi hari...

FIN

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga Fic ini... Kerja ngebut banget nih... Gomen, kalau kurang menantang,kosa kata atau penulisan kalimat yang tidak benar . (Bungkuk sedalem-dalemnya)_'...Arigatou gozaimasu teah membaca Fic gaje dan gak pro ini .

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


End file.
